


Give It To Me

by strippedofnaturalcharm



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedofnaturalcharm/pseuds/strippedofnaturalcharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you almost killed a couple guys for threatening me earlier and now you've just brought me back to my hotel room and fucked me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me, Jordie Benn."</p><p> a mob AU where Jordie and Jason are future kingpins of the organization and might also kind of be in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because I saw [brosillustrated](http://brosillustrated.tumblr.com)'s tags on [this](http://brosillustrated.tumblr.com/post/130210837241) picture and I couldn't resist asking them if I could write some fic around that. Fast forward two or three weeks and about 13,000 words later and here we are! This is my first ever attempt at writing here so don't hate me too much if it's terrible lol :)
> 
> P.S. [Here](http://puckinginsane.tumblr.com/post/131617129377/couldnt-resist-taking-these-stalkerazzi-style) are some very nice pictures of Jordie in a suit that go along well with this too. Enjoy!

The Demers family is among the most infamous in all of Texas. Their notoriety stretches across the entire state and goes back for generations to great-grandfather John who started the family business back in 1927 with his best friend Robert Benn. They'd been wildly successful racking up the riches and adding some intimidation along the way, and when they'd grown too old and tired to continue running things, it had been handed down to their sons, who passed it on to their sons, and eventually the time would come for it to be passed down once again.

Jason is the youngest of the Demers children, but since his older brother chose a different ~~(legitimate)~~ career path, shamed the family, and been cut out of his inheritance, the responsibility now lies with Jason. He's been around the family business since he was a child so he knows every single in and out of it like the back of his hand. As soon as he was old enough to drive the getaway car, he began working with his father and Mr. Benn, as did Mr. Benn's oldest son Jordie. Jason and Jordie are nearly always shoved together to go on money drops and pick-ups, to gather intel on rival families, to test loyalties of their current associates. They spend _a lot_ of time together basically.

It's not that Jason doesn't like Jordie. In fact, there are times when he has to seriously stop and take a minute to evaluate because he's just caught himself trying to flirt. The man is his friend, his future business partner, and behavior like that is not to be tolerated. But it's hard to keep himself in check when it's the middle of the night and it's just the two of them in the front seats of Jordie's black Escalade, Jordie leaning over the armrest to dig around on the floorboard for the prepaid cell phone he'd tossed down there in his anger a few hours before. He's close enough that Jason can smell the mix of soap and cologne radiating off of him and Jason has to shake himself out of it and go back to watching their target house, pretending he didn't just have that thought.

Jordie doesn't seem to notice anyway, which is a good thing. He's very serious when it comes to their work, but even outside of it, he has trouble lightening up. He doesn't go out and party like Jason does; he doesn't flash his money around town and hook up all the time and get arrested one night for destruction of public property ~~(because that's all the police can hold him on)~~ , only to have his father come bail him out like it's nothing. Jordie's father would probably murder him if he pulled some kind of stunt like that, but Jason's father just breezes in and tosses some money on the counter and that's the end of it. No one except their families even know it happens.

He can scoff at Jason's immaturity when his father brings it up, but secretly Jordie wishes he were a little more like him. He doesn't really care much for the whole getting arrested part of Jason's life; in fact, he prefers to stay below the police department's radar-- well, as much as he can with being a Benn. But he imagines it must be nice to be able to just let go every now and then. Jason has a pretty good grasp on the concept and Jordie has none whatsoever. He has to live vicariously through him. While well hidden from their families, it's no secret among people their age that Jason is into both ladies and dudes. He isn't at all shy about picking up when he goes to bars on the weekends, not that Jordie knows that firsthand. He's only heard from mutual friends who have been there when Jason was.

Jordie envies that part that most. He wants to be able to go out and meet guys too, but the possibility of someone finding out and telling his father terrifies him. His little brother Jamie has already come clean in a family meeting and broke the news that Tyler the new member of the family with connections to the O'Callahan family in Boston is actually his _boyfriend_ Tyler and their father had nearly had a stroke when he heard. If he finds out that Jamie isn't the only one, he'll be heartbroken. There will be no one to pass on the family name then. Sure, there's still their sister Jenny, who's just married some wealthy rancher with a big house and three thousand acres, and of course they'll have children, but it isn't the same. They won't be _Benns_. There won't be any Benns to pass the family business down to.

Basically Jordie kind of hates Jason. He gets to have the freedom that Jordie only _wishes_ he could have. Jordie always had to be the responsible one, even as a kid, and now between him and his business partner, he still has to be the responsible one, the sensible one who never gets to have any fun or be who he truly is. And it sucks. It sucks _so_ much.

 

-

 

"You're going out with the boys later, right, Daddy?"

Jordie automatically looks up at the nickname to watch Jason smirk at the woman who's standing in the doorway, Roussel's newest flavor of the week, he realizes after a second. He doesn't know who the fuck decided to start calling Jason _'Daddy'_ but it kind of became a whole big thing and now everyone he knows, men and women alike, refers to Jason by his nickname. Except Jordie. Jordie is the only person besides both their parents who calls him by his name. Just the thought of calling Jason that makes him uncomfortable, makes his face feel hot and his tie feel too tight around his neck.

"I haven't decided yet," Jason replies. "Let Rouss know just in case."

The beautiful little blonde nods before she ducks out the door and Jordie can't help rolling his eyes when Jason's smirk turns towards him.

"Tonight's the night, Benny. Come out with me and we'll get you a beer and get you fucking laid."

Jordie tries his hardest not to flush as he focuses hard on the screen of the laptop in front of him, his hands poised above the keyboard, hoping he at least _looks_ like he's doing something productive towards hacking into some database for their fathers. "Thanks, but I have too much work to do here."

"And that's why you never let laid."

"How do _you_ know when I get laid?" Jordie retorts defensively before he realizes that wasn't smart because he does _not_ want to have this conversation.

Jason just smirks at him, leaning back in his plush burgundy leather chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "C'mon, no one can get laid on a regular basis and still be as grumpy as you."

"Oh, fuck off," Jordie grumbles, rolling his eyes.

"I'll pick you up at your place around 7," Jason calls after him, still smirking even as Jordie grabs up the laptop and shoves it under his arm to flee the Demers mansion as fast as possible.

Even though he isn't one hundred percent sure if Jason was just messing with him or not, Jordie leaves his father's house at half past five instead of sticking around doing business til all hours of the night like usual. He makes his way back to the house he used to share with his brother until Jamie moved in with Tyler and he gets himself ready to go out _just in case_. Sure enough, at almost ten minutes past seven, a horn honks from outside and when Jordie peeks down from his bedroom window, there's a sleek black sports car parked behind his Escalade in the driveway.

Jason grins at him when he slides into the passenger seat. "Ready to get this party started?"

"You should never talk," Jordie tells him, shaking his head. "You only embarrass yourself."

"Hey, whatever I do, it works."

Jordie rolls his eyes as he reaches over his shoulder to grab his seat belt. "Just drive, man."

"That's the spirit," Jason replies with a grin before he whips the car back out of the driveway. "You're gonna love this place, bro. Me and Rouss go all the time. Always a ton of girls to choose from."

 _Great_ , Jordie thinks. _Another night of drinking beer and ending up at home alone_. But of course he keeps his mouth shut and lets Jason get himself amped up by talking about it for the entire fifteen minute drive.

It's-......well, it's definitely not the type of place Jordie was expecting to be brought to. He'd expected Jason would take him to some ritzy, Hollywood kind of place with lots of lights and plush couches and top shelf liquor. This is quite the opposite. It's some seedy bar in the middle of nowhere that Jordie wouldn't even have paid any attention to had he happened upon the building on his own. It looks like any old warehouse from the outside but when he follows Jason inside, they immediately take a set of stairs down and after a silent nod from a huge man in a dark suit at the bottom of the staircase, they're free to enter the door he's guarding. The music's volume still isn't super loud, but he can actually hear it now that they're inside the large, dimly lit room. The bar is in the center, also dimly lit, and there are tables scattered all around with booths lining all four walls. Everywhere he looks the place is packed but Jason leads him straight through to the last empty booth in the back corner, more private but still accessible to the rest of the room. He slides into the booth across from Jason and they don't even have to order drinks; Jason simply makes eye contact with the scantily clad girl standing by the bar and in a few short minutes, she's bringing over two beers.

"Thanks, Maria," he says, casually slipping a few bills into the waist of her short skirt with one hand and taking a drink from his beer bottle with the other. "Roussel and the boys all here?"

"They're here somewhere," the brunette answers in her sweet southern accent. "I'll round 'em up and bring 'em over."

She dismisses herself from the table, hips swaying in an obvious ploy for attention, and both of them give it to her until she disappears into the crowd and they can no longer see her. Jordie and Jason enjoy their beers in silence and Jordie has to admit it's not so bad; just being out having a beer is nice and it's something he hardly ever does. But then the rest of the boys make their way over to the table and they all squeeze into the booth, forcing Jordie and Jason into the middle, all pushed up against each other, and it's uncomfortable and now he wants to have every single one of them _removed_. He knows them all pretty well. Some of them he's known for as much as ten years, but some, like Val, have only recently started working for the family in the past year or two. Still, they all feel like good friends and they feel even more like friends when they start ribbing him for never coming out to party with them.

"Finally, you come with us," Val announces in his thick Russian accent, clapping Jordie on the back. Val, the promising twenty year old with valuable business connections to the Greshnakov family, had been a little out of his element in a family like theirs and Jordie had sort of taken him under his wing when he first arrived, teaching him how things are done and throwing in an English lesson or two. "I think you stay working forever. Never have fun."

"I have fun," he scoffs defensively. "Just because I don't get wasted every weekend and fuck anything with a pulse-"

"Hey, hey now," Jason interrupts, but he's grinning. Jordie is pretty sure he never _stops_ grinning. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were taking shots at me, Benny."

"You said it, not me," Jordie shrugs but Jason only laughs and gets Maria's attention again, making some gesture at her that Jordie doesn't understand, but apparently she does, because soon she's making her way over to their table with a tray full of shots.

Jason takes two of them and hands one to Jordie, clinking the little glasses together before tossing his back and Jordie just watches him, kind of amused. He's had two more by the time he realizes Jordie's eyes are on him, but Jason's feeling pretty good now with some alcohol in him so he just gives him a wink and downs another. Jordie looks away, the smile immediately wiped off his face, and he finally drinks his, cringing at the taste as it slides down his throat, burning the whole way. Just the one shot is enough for him to go back to his beer, but Jason orders another round once the first is gone and the rest of the boys aren't shy about enjoying them. Jordie stays kind of quiet, just listening to the conversations surrounding him, but he tunes Jason out when he starts talking about the girl he picked up last time he was there. Roussel listens enthusiastically on his other side so Jordie doesn't feel bad turning his attention to Val and Goose, who are talking about something less repulsive.

His attention does shift back to his left side when Spezza and Roussel both slide out of the booth so that Jason can get up and he turns back to the table, smirking, when they resume their seats. "You can find a ride home, right, Benny? I've got some, uh, _business_ to take care of over there."

It takes about half a second for Jordie to look over at the bar and find the leggy blonde in the short red dress looking toward their table before it becomes obvious that Jason's leaving him to fend for himself so that he can go hook up with her. "Yeah, sure," he shrugs, and Jason beams as he pats Spezza on the back and leaves to make his way over to the bar.

Even after he's long left them, Jordie can't help scanning the crowd for him every once in awhile. At first, he's with her at the bar, buying her drinks, and later on they're out on the dance floor, pulling moves that make Jordie feel flushed just thinking about being a part of in such a public place. Especially considering who they are. Watching Jason lead her over to a dark corner and press her against the wall is enough for him and he tosses back what's left of the second beer Maria brought him before he nudges Val to let him out. Val and Goose slide out of the booth so that he can get up and he says goodbye to everyone at the table before he makes his way through the crowd to the exit.

It doesn't occur to him again until he's outside in the cold that he rode here with Jason and therefore has no way home so he pulls the prepaid cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans and dials his brother's number. It rings four times before Jamie answers and he sounds extremely pissed off when he does.

" _What do you want?_ "

"I need you to come pick me up."

" _What the fuck, man? I'm kind of in the middle of something here._ "

"You can fuck your boyfriend anytime. I made the mistake of coming out with Jason and now he's picking up so I have no way home."

" _Since when do you go out to bars with Daddy?_ "

"Don't call him that," Jordie groans in annoyance. That nickname is stupid and weird and he hates it almost as much as he hates the man himself.

There's a heavy sigh on the other end of the line before Jamie finally gives in and agrees to come get him and Jordie gives him his location before the two brothers hang up. He leans back against the wall of the warehouse with nothing to do but wait until Jamie finally arrives. A black SUV similar to Jordie's own pulls in about twenty minutes later and cames to a stop right in front of him. He goes to climb into the passenger seat but it's occupied by a grumpy, disheveled Tyler so he slides into the back seat and shuts the door behind him.

"I hope you've learned your lesson about agreeing to go out with Daddy because I'm not coming to get you next time."

" _Stop_ calling him that, Jesus Christ," Jordie grumbles.

Tyler turns around in his seat to look at him and grins. "What's the matter, Jord? You don't like calling him Daddy?"

"It's fucking ridiculous, all these grown ass men calling him that."

"Fucking hell, _relax_ , man," Jamie says. "It's just a nickname."

"It's a stupid nickname."

Tyler laughs. "Just try using it once and you'll get used to it in no time."

"I am _not_ calling him Daddy."

"C'mon," he pushes, grinning suspiciously like he's got a secret. "You know you want to."

"Fuck off and take me home," Jordie snaps, thoroughly annoyed now. Tyler and Jamie share a knowing glance but they both shut up for the duration of the drive back to Jordie's house and when they arrive, he gets out of the vehicle with nothing more than a mumbled thanks. The whole time he's brushing his teeth and turning all the lights off and stripping out of his clothes, he's thinking about it and even after he crawls into his bed and gets comfortable under the comforter, its the only thing on his mind.

He's been asleep for hours when the phone rings shrilly from where it'd been tossed on the nightstand and he quickly responds to the noise, sitting up immediately and turning on the lamp next to his bed to answer it. Getting calls at all hours of the day and night is somewhat a regular thing since he's so involved in the kind of business that his family does. It's not his father however, nor is it anything business related at all.

" _Fuck, man, you gotta come get me. That bitch is crazy!_ "

"Jason?" He glances over at the alarm clock on his nightstand to see that it's half past one in the morning. God, he's such an _old man_. He went to bed at ten.

" _She slashed my tires so I couldn't leave. Had to fucking bail over the fence and hoof it a couple of blocks. I'm a hundred percent sure they're out looking for me right now._ "

"What the fuck did you get yourself into, man?"

" _Are you gonna come pick me up or what?_ "

"Fine, fine," Jordie sighs, pushing the covers off his legs and getting out of bed. "But you owe me. Where are you?"

Jason relays his whereabouts and once Jordie has pulled on the clothes he was wearing earlier, he grabs his keys and heads out. The neighborhood Jason is in is definitely not a good one and Jordie wonders how Jason ever let himself get talked into coming over here. He drives slowly down the street Jason told him and has to slam on the brakes when he sees movement dart out from nowhere next to his SUV. Jason slides easily into the passenger seat, his clothes all wrinkled and half buttoned, his hair a rumpled mess, and his lips a little swollen. Jordie can't help thinking that it's a _really_ good look for Jason, but he snaps himself out of it and floors it to get out of the neighborhood as fast as he possibly can when he sees headlights down the road behind him.

Once they're safely back in their own part of town, Jordie chances another look over at him, but he's just leaned back in his seat, looking out the passenger side window with a faint smirk on his face. "What the fuck were you doing in that part of town? Are you crazy?"

"Turns out she worked for fuckin' Fistric. It was a trap the whole time. Got jumped as soon as we walked in the door at her place and I got away but when I got back to my car, the tires were slashed so I just bailed."

"You're a fucking idiot."

Fistric had once been a part of the Demers/Benn family business but then he switched his loyalties and began working for a rival family. Now he has it out for the both of them since they'd been friends in the past and Jason had fallen right into the trap that had been set for him.

"My car's probably so fucked," he laughs and Jordie rolls his eyes at how nonchalant he's acting when he could've easily just been killed.

"Maybe you should stick to fucking people you _know_ aren't gonna try to murder you, eh?"

Jason gives him a sideways glance and smirks."That an invitation?"

Jordie almost swerves off the road at the question and his face heats up immediately as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel and tries not to look at the man in his passenger seat. "W-what?"

"Sorry," Jason says and then promptly bursts out laughing. "Sorry, I'm still a little drunk. It kinda sounded like an invitation. Hey, not that I'm complaining though. I'd be into it."

Jordie huffs an awkward laugh. "You _are_ drunk."

"Maybe," Jason shrugs. "Ask me tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I'll still say yes."

He leans over the center console and gently reaches up to brush his fingers under Jordie's beard, tickling his chin. Jordie slaps his hand away and gives him an incredulous look. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"I dunno, never been drunk around you before. Probably the beard though. Always thought it was pretty hot."

 _Always?_ , Jordie thinks. That means this isn't the first time Jason's thought about it, which is....intriguing since he's thought about it too. Ever since the first time he heard that Jason had picked up a guy, he'd entertained the thought every now and then, but he never _ever_ thought that Jason had too. He knows in reality that it's not a good idea because they spend so much time working together but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't used that thought to get through some lonely nights.

"That what _you're_ trying to do then?" he asks with a little chuckle. "Grow a beard like mine?"

"Nah, I know mine wouldn't be that good," Jason says, running a hand over the dark scruff on his face, but then he reaches over to touch Jordie's again. "You use some kind of special conditioner on this thing?"

"Would you quit?" Jordie protests, smacking his hand away for the second time. "And yes, if you must know."

Jason laughs. "It's nice, man. Very soft."

"Fuck off."

It's only a few more minutes before they finally arrive at Jason's huge house and he opens the door to climb out as soon as the car is stopped completely but then he turns to look back in at Jordie. "Maybe yours wasn't an invitation, but consider **_this_** one." With that, Jason shuts the passenger door and walks toward his front porch, leaving Jordie sitting there in the car with all sorts of mixed feelings.

 

-

 

Jason doesn't seem to remember their little conversation the next time Jordie sees him, or he at least _pretends_ not to remember. He acts completely normal, joking around and being his usual self while Jordie is awkward and easily flustered. He's constantly distracted, even during important meetings with his father, and at one point when he's hacking into some police records, he very nearly fucks it all up and gets himself caught.

Everyone in the family is gathering at Jason's father's house for some briefings on some upcoming deals and Jordie is dreading it even as he walks through the front door. There are a few people already there, but most of the table is still empty so he takes his usual seat across from his father, next to Spezza. Gradually, the room fills up as more people make their ways to their seats and Jason is dead last to the table, sliding into his seat on Jordie's left. He stiffens at the proximity and when Jason accidentally bumps his elbow, he crosses his arms over his chest to make himself take up less space. He's hardly even listening to his father and Jason's as they go back and forth speaking, which is _really_ not good because everything they say is pretty much important life or death kind of shit. It isn't until his father says his name that he snaps out of it and he looks up immediately.

"This is important, son. Don't fuck it up."

He nods obediently, praying that someone can fill him later on what he's just agreed to, and then after only a few more minutes the meeting is adjourned and everyone kind of scatters. He knows Spezza is the only one he can ask that won't make a big deal about him not listening or blab it to everyone but before he can catch him, Spezza has left to go on some errands with Roussel. He sighs heavily and turns to head back out to his vehicle but someone calls his name just as he gets to the door and when he turns to look over his shoulder, Jason is coming toward him.

"I'll just ride with you," he says, pushing Jordie outside. Jordie goes, because what else is he going to do? He isn't sure what Jason is talking about, although maybe he would if _anything_ in that meeting had actually registered in his brain. They both get into Jordie's SUV and after he backs out of the driveway and pulls onto the main road, he glances over at Jason, unsure.

"Uh, what-....where are we going?"

Jason's brows furrow as he returns his gaze but then he lets out a chuckle. "You weren't listening? This is some kind of record. The first time I listen in a meeting is the first time you don't."

"So you know what I'm supposed to be not fucking up?"

"We," Jason corrects. "We're going to San Antonio to finish up the deal with Martinez. They're expecting us to be there to meet them at their warehouse at ten in the morning so I figured we'd just go ahead and leave in the next few hours, get down there and get a hotel, that way we're not driving through the night. Sound good?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's fine."

"So that means go to your place and pack a bag. Then take me to mine so I can get some of my shit. Then we can get on the road."

"Oh, so I have to be the one who's driving?"

Jason grins. "You're the one who didn't pay attention in the meeting."

He scoffs, but doesn't actually have a reply so he shuts up after that, instead doing as Jason said and driving to his house to pack himself a bag. Jason didn't tell him how long they were going to be gone, but he assumes it'll only be for the night or maybe two, and he packs accordingly, making sure to grab one of his suits for the meeting with Martinez in the morning. Once he's shoved some extra stuff into his duffel bag, he makes his way back downstairs and locks up the house before heading back to the car. It's pretty much the same thing when they go to Jason's except this time it's Jordie who stays in the car while Jason goes in to pack. He takes _forever_ but he's got a suspicious smirk permanently etched into his features when he slips back into the passenger seat and tosses his bag into the back. He'd retrieved his iPod while he was packing and he wastes no time plugging it into the stereo system while Jordie makes the turn to get onto I-35.

The two of them bicker the entire four and a half hour trip over what music to listen to. Jason keeps trying to put it on a Drake song and Jordie insists on trying to find a country music station. Neither of them is willing to compromise their choices and Jordie makes the declaration that he as the driver should get to pick the music while Jason argues that he should be busy focusing on the road and not worrying about the fucking music. By the time they finally reach their hotel in San Antonio, Jordie is completely and thoroughly annoyed with Jason and once they receive their keys from the front desk, they head up to the fourth floor and venture to their separate rooms. Jordie orders room service instead of worrying about going out to dinner, mainly because he doesn't really care to put up with Jason any more tonight, and then decides to take a shower while he waits for it. He's only in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes but when he finally emerges, the room service cart is sitting by the little table and Jason is lounging on his bed, ankles crossed and hands folded across his stomach. Suddenly aware that he's wearing nothing but a thin, very flimsy white hotel towel around his waist, Jordie makes a beeline for the duffel bag sitting on top of the table to get some clothes.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Adjoining rooms," Jason shrugs simply, motioning to the open door separating their rooms even though Jordie can't see him.

Jordie nods instead of speaking because he's pretty sure his voice would give him away right now. He can feel Jason's gaze on his bare back and it makes his skin flush, a warm tingle forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Ya know, what I said in the car last week," Jason starts, and Jordie freezes with his hands still buried in his bag, holding his breath in anticipation. This is the first time either of them has mentioned it. "I meant it."

Jason can't see his face but he notices his shoulders tense up and he just waits patiently for Jordie to respond. After a beat of awkward silence, he finally turns to face him. "I thought you were drunk."

"I was," Jason grins, despite the seriousness of the topic. "But still-...."

Jordie absorbs that for a moment before swallowing thickly and shaking his head. "We work together, man. We're gonna be running this business together a few years down the line. I just think it would be a bad idea."

"Maybe," Jason concedes with a shrug. " ** _Or_**....it could be the best decision we ever made."

"I don't know if-" Jordie starts, but the train of thought leaves his brain as soon as Jason gets up from the bed and slowly crosses the room until he's standing right in front of him. He's about the same height but Jordie has a couple pounds of muscle on him thanks to some long hours at the gym and Jason seems to enjoy that quite a bit if his dilated pupils are any indication.

He licks his lips as his blue eyes slowly travel down Jordie's solid chest before taking in the tattoos displayed all up and down his strong arms. Jordie tenses under his gaze and the tendons in his forearm jump reflexively as Jason reaches out to smooth his hand over the ink. "Always liked these too," he murmurs and Jordie exhales heavily as he takes a step closer into him.

"Yeah?" he asks but the word comes out as more of a whisper.

Jason nods, biting down on his bottom lip to hold back a grin. "You want me, don't you?" He's right in Jordie's face now, crowding all up in his personal space and the closer he gets, the more foggy Jordie's head feels. Jordie finds himself nodding, but he doesn't even recognize his own voice when he asks the same question in return. Jason laughs and crowds in on him even more until Jordie's back is against the wall. "Fuck yeah, I do."

Jordie surprises him both when he brings a hand up to the back of Jason's neck and finally yanks him forward to kiss him. Jason reacts enthusiastically, running his hands up and down Jordie's sides, the bare skin still damp from his hot shower and Jordie pulls him in closer until Jason's body is pressed flush against his and he can feel every inch of him. Jason eventually pulls back just enough to break the kiss and Jordie's eyes are full of warmth and _hunger_ as he stares back at him curiously. "What?" he asks, a little out of breath.

"I'm starting to rethink this whole thing. Your beard tickles."

Jordie rolls his eyes and pushes him back a little but he just grins. "Yeah well, kissing you is no bed of roses either. Your face is fuckin' scratchy."

"You won't be complaining about it when I'm between your legs."

"Fuck," Jordie mutters as a shiver ripples through him and he pushes Jason some more until the backs of his knees eventually hit the bed and he goes tumbling backwards onto the mattress, bringing Jordie down on top of him. "You're wearing way more clothes than me and that needs to be fixed _right now_."

"Go for it," Jason encourages and Jordie sits back on his knees so that he can get at the buttons of Jason's shirt, undoing them as quickly as he can before pushing it back off his shoulders. He unfastens Jason's belt and unbuttons his pants too but leaves them like that for now so that he can get back to kissing him. He pins Jason's arms with his own as he leans down over him and Jason eagerly kisses him back, pushing his hips upward into Jordie's, but he doesn't stop trying to break free so that he can roll them over and get on top.

"Stop fucking fighting me," Jordie practically growls, pausing for a moment to get himself firmly planted straddling Jason's waist so that he doesn't lose the upper hand.

"C'mon, you know you like it," Jason teases a little and he bucks his hips up to make him lose his balance, but Jordie is quicker, throwing a hand out to the mattress to steady himself.

"So this is what you want?" he asks, leaning in close so that his face is hovering only centimeters from Jason's. "I gotta hold you down, is that it?" He grinds his hips down a little and Jason closes his eyes, letting out a moan that goes straight to Jordie's dick. "You're something else, ya know that?"

Jason smirks. "I've been told."

"You're also a cocky son of a bitch."

"I've been told that too."

Jordie shakes his head. "Okay too much talking, not enough kissing."

" _You_ started it."

"Shut the fuck up," he tells Jason, and then he leans down to physically shut him up himself. Jason pushes his fingers through Jordie's hair, tugging on it hard and using it to pull him closer, but he doesn't stop trying to fight him and Jordie is forced to actually pin him down by using every pound of muscle that he has on him. Jason likes it though and the more he struggles, the tighter Jordie holds onto him. Just the friction of them grinding against each other feels _so fucking **good**_ and Jason quickly gets so hard that it's almost painful.

"'S not enough," he mumbles against Jordie's lips, tipping his head back against the pillows to take in a breath of air. "I need more. _Please_."

"More," Jordie repeats, and then he pushes himself up off of Jason so that he can work on getting his pants off. Jason's hand immediately goes to his dick once it's free from all the clothing but Jordie slaps it away and replaces it with his own, earning a choked off groan from Jason with the painfully slow drag.

"I said _more_ , asshole. That's less."

"You're seriously calling me names when I've got your dick in my hand?" Jordie teases, stilling his movements completely and squeezing a little to get that same noise out of Jason again. "That's mighty brave of you."

"Just _do_ something, for God's sake!"

"Alright, since you asked nicely."

He spits in his hand for some lubrication before he grabs Jason's dick again and _that_ \-- yes, that's what he was talking about. Jordie's grip is firm and his pace is unrelenting and it's almost too much now but at the same time, it feels _so damn good_. Jason grabs him by his hair and drags him down for another kiss, rougher and more desperate than before, sucking and biting at Jordie's bottom lip as his hips buck forward involuntarily into Jordie's fist. "Fuck," he mutters breathlessly. "Anyone ever tell you you're pretty good at this?"

Jordie grins, nipping at his lip before he throws back the words that Jason had used just used on him. "Yeah, I've been told."

" _Now_ who's a cocky son of a bitch?"

Instead of dignifying that with a response, Jordie dips his head and grazes his teeth down the side of Jason's neck to his collarbone, pleasantly surprised by the discovery that that's apparently one of Jason's more sensitive spots. He does it again, enjoying the little whine he gets in return for it, but then Jason tugs hard on his hair and it's him who's letting out a noise of protest. Jason smirks up at him and he decides he's just going to have to wipe that smirk right off Jason's face so he stops his movements again, looking down at him with a little smile and he slows his pace until his hand is moving at an agonizing pace. That gets his goal accomplished almost immediately as Jason glares at him and bucks his hips forward again, urging Jordie to speed back up.

Jordie obliges after a few more strokes because he's not a _total_ asshole and the moans of approval he gets out of Jason only make him harder, if that's even possible at this point. He knows that when it eventually becomes his turn that he's not going to last very long, but he's going to blame that on the fact that he hasn't actually been with another person in almost three months instead of admitting that he actually just finds Jason _that_ fucking hot. That would for sure give Jason a huge ego boost and that's absolutely the last thing he needs as far as Jordie is concerned. He goes back to nipping at Jason's collarbone because it obviously drives him crazy and even though Jason keeps tugging on his hair, he doesn't stop this time. Really, he's just trying to get him off as fast as possible now because he feels like he's about to explode and he wants a chance at getting Jason's hands on him before that happens. He can feel Jason's whole body tensing under him and he knows he must be close so he bites down a little harder, not enough to really hurt but definitely enough to leave a mark that'll be there for days after.

Jason's gone then, letting out a loud groan as he comes and striping all over his stomach and chest and Jordie's fist. Jordie can't help watching him as he drops his head back to the pillow, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling rapidly with his heavy breathing. Regular Jason is beyond hot but _this_ Jason is on a whole other level and Jordie's ridiculously proud to have been the one to make him like this. While he of course enjoys watching Jason slowly regain his motor function and his breathing after coming, he's also trying really hard not to grind his hips down into the mattress. He wipes his hand on the towel that's still ~~barely~~ fastened around his waist then pulls it off to toss it onto Jason's stomach before pressing the heel of his palm to his dick in an effort for some relief. Jason's blue eyes snap open when Jordie inhales sharply and he immediately sits up, nearly knocking heads with him in his rush. He haphazardly wipes the cum off of his chest and stomach, tosses the towel across the room, and pushes against Jordie's bare shoulder, shoving him onto his back before crawling down the bed to settle himself between Jordie's knees. He looks up to lock eyes with Jordie, who's watching him like his life depends on it, and smirks at him as he reaches out to very lightly brush his fingers up Jordie's shaft. It's one hundred percent meaner than what Jordie had done to him and Jason knows it but he can't resist a little teasing.

Jordie's fists clench against the bedding but he doesn't make any noise of protest and it it takes Jason another few times to realize that it's not teasing Jordie at all; Jordie actually _likes_ it. He does eventually get impatient though and he grabs Jason's hand, using his own hand to wrap Jason's around his dick, and he moves both their hands together a few times before letting go so that Jason can do it himself. Still, through all that, he makes hardly any noise and that's one thing that surprises Jason in all this. He'd expected Jordie to be more vocal for some reason, but he's the exact opposite. He doesn't even seem to be breathing that heavily and Jason already feels like he could blow another one pretty soon if he had the chance.

That just isn't gonna cut it for him, he decides. He wants more out of Jordie, wants him panting and moaning for it like _he_ had been just a few minutes ago. He knows he's much too easy and a handjob is all it takes for him, especially when it's from Jordie, but apparently the reverse isn't true. He's going to have to do more to get Jordie like he wants him.

Jordie lifts his head from the pillow when Jason stops what he's doing and he watches him curiously as he gently runs his hands up Jordie's thighs to his hips. He takes Jordie's dick in his hand again but then he surprises him by leaning down and very lightly running his tongue up the underside of his shaft. Jordie lets out a quiet groan and Jason can't resist grinning as he looks up at his face again, but Jordie is no longer watching him. Instead, he has his head tipped back against the pillow, eyes closed and bottom lip trapped between his teeth. _So **that's** what gets him going then_ , Jason thinks, and he leans down to do it again, earning that same groan. He already loves that sound and is making it his personal mission to draw it out of Jordie as much as he possibly can.

Jason finally gets his lips around the head and he slowly takes more and more until he's got as much of Jordie in his mouth as he can take. Jordie's muttering expletives under his breath as Jason slowly pulls off, taking a second to get some air before he starts again. It definitely doesn't end up being the best blowjob he's ever given but it's enough and he's damn proud that it doesn't take very long before he's got Jordie groaning and panting, just like he wanted. Jordie rakes his hand through Jason's hair before grabbing the back of his head as his hips give an involuntary thrust forward. Jason almost gags on it and his eyes tear up a little but he keeps doing exactly what he's doing because he knows Jordie's close now. He drags his blunt nails across the skin stretched over Jordie's hipbone and earns a moan from him when he bobs his head down once more, as far as he can so that Jordie's dick hits the back of his throat. He feels Jordie's hips stutter forward as he comes, shooting out in warm spurts that Jason can barely swallow without choking but he does his best before sitting back on his knees and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jordie just lies there staring up at the ivory ceiling with his arms fallen limply to his sides, trying to catch his breath. "Fuck," he pants. "That was-"

"Dude, that was awesome," Jason interrupts, finishing the thought for him.

"Yeah," Jordie agrees.

Silence settles over the two of them after Jason moves from the foot of the bed and collapses next to Jordie on the unoccupied pillow. He's not quite ready to go back to his own room yet. Jordie kind of wants to kiss him some more but he isn't sure if that would be welcome and he doesn't want to do anything to fuck up the moment so he stays where he is, lying completely still, almost too tired to move anyway. Luckily, Jason is as unconcerned as ever and he thinks nothing of it when he props himself up on one elbow and leans down to press his lips to Jordie's. Jordie eagerly kisses him back for a few moments before he runs a hand across Jason's stubbly cheek and pulls away. "You were right," he says with a little grin. "'S not so bad really."

"Yours still tickles," Jason tells him and Jordie just huffs out a laugh as he rolls over to get up from the bed, announcing that he now needs _another_ shower. Jason takes that as his cue to leave and he's a little bummed about it as he gets up to retrieve his clothes from where they're strewn about but that's only until Jordie asks if he wants to join.

 

-

 

Jordie's kind of expecting things to be weird the next day but as he's working on doing up the buttons of his black shirt, Jason just pushes open the door that separates their rooms to ask if Jordie can tie his tie and that's it. Neither of them makes any mention of the day before, not when Jordie's styling his hair while Jason lounges on his bed, not when they go down to the complimentary breakfast to eat together, and not when they get into Jordie's SUV to drive out to their meeting.

The warehouse is a few miles from civilization which is probably best for their type of business and when they arrive, there seems to be no one else around. They both slowly climb out of the vehicle, taking a look at their surroundings, making sure to maintain a high level of alertness at all times. A side door opens and the man who steps out is one that Jordie has dealt with in business before, knows well, so he lets his guard down a little thanks to the familiarity. Turns out, he shouldn't have.

Everything is going perfectly well inside the warehouse and Jordie just runs back to his SUV to grab the slip of paper from the center console that has written on it the address for a contact that their family is trying to set Martinez's family up with. But as he's making his way back inside, he stops short when he sees that the two men he's just been conversing with, one of whom he _knows_ , now have their guns pointed at Jason and he has his hands up in the air, asking them what the fuck they think they're doing.

Jordie sees fucking red and he pulls his own gun out from where it's tucked in the back waistband of his pants, pushing the slide back to load one into the chamber before he goes charging back into the main space where the others are. Immediately, the guns being held on Jason move to point at Jordie but he keeps his pointed up right back at them as he stalks forward, the whole time wondering to himself what the fuck he's doing. He would never do something like this before, but now it's somehow a different story. They've got Jason and he doesn't like that and that's all that matters.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jordie," Forrester warns. Forrester, the man he'd done business with before, the man whom Jordie's father had considered an ally, is now pointing a gun at him and telling _him_ not to do anything stupid. Like he even has the fucking right to _address_ him at this point.

"I'm not the one doing something stupid, Forrester. Do you think anybody's gonna trust you after this? Not just our family, but _anybody_ you do business with. Why you gotta fuck everything up, man? We were just trying to help."

"Drop the fucking gun," Martinez barks viciously, turning back to retrain his gun on Jason.

Jordie only narrows his eyes at the older man. "You think for one second that I wouldn't kill you for even _threatening_ to hurt him? Go ahead and fucking try me."

Martinez just stares back at him, jaw clenched and gun steady, but Jordie is tired of waiting and he quickly fires off a shot that goes right past Martinez's head before pointing it right between his eyes. "Next one's two inches over and you're a fucking dead man," he says, voice eerily calm. "Forrester, do I _ever_ bluff?"

Jordie keeps his gaze steady on him as Martinez and Forrester exchange looks and the latter very subtly shakes his head. "Fine," Martinez finally relents, lowering his gun. "Consider this a warning."

"Maybe _you_ should," Jordie retorts, keeping his gun pointed up at them as he reaches out to grab Jason by the back of his suit jacket and pulls him toward him. "Go," he says, and Jason doesn't hesitate to head for the exit since he's got Jordie covering him.

Jordie follows right after, keeping himself covered as well and he doesn't turn to start running until he's fully out the door. He jumps into his SUV only a few seconds after Jason does and he gets them the fuck out of there as fast as possible. Once they've made it back to civilization and out of danger, he pulls the prepaid phone out of his jacket pocket and calls his father to let him know what happened. His father is understandably fuming when they end the call and Jordie tosses his phone into the cup holder, letting out a heavy sigh.

It's definitely not a time for joking around but Jason's never been one to take business things so seriously and after a few moments of silence have passed, he nudges Jordie's elbow where's it's propped on the armrest. "You were really about to shoot them," he says with a grin. "That was really fucking hot."

Jordie scowls but he keeps his eyes on the road ahead of them. The truth is he would do anything to protect Jason and that includes putting the lives of some (no longer) business associates and even his own life on the line. He obviously has some new-found recklessness where Jason is concerned and that worries him a little. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, Jason. Just shut up for five fucking minutes."

" _Make me_."

Without even giving himself a chance to think about it further, Jordie slams on the brakes and whips the car off of the road onto the shoulder, throwing the car into park before he lunges across the center console to grab Jason by the back of his neck and pull him in. The kiss is sloppy and passionate, the adrenaline still pumping through them so thoroughly that Jordie can hear his heart pounding in his ears and can't really focus on anything except for the scratch of Jason's beard and his little moans of approval and the movements of his lips.

"You're a fucking menace, ya know that?" he grumbles when they eventually break apart. "Nothing but trouble."

"That's what you like about me," Jason replies confidently.

"Uh, excuse me? I don't believe I've ever said that. Those words have never left my mouth."

"They didn't have to. I gathered from.... _other_ parts of you."

Jordie shakes his head and Jason just grins, obviously proud of himself. He leans over to kiss Jason again before they get back onto the road and they finally make it back to the hotel but the whole energy of the day's events still hasn't worn off yet and it's all they can do to contain themselves in the elevator. Jason quickly pulls him into his room because he knows he'd packed to be prepared in these events but Jordie definitely didn't. Both of them remove their suit jackets and loosen the ties around their necks before Jason pushes Jordie down onto the bed and climbs on top of him. He works Jordie's belt as fast as he can without looking down at it, too preoccupied with Jordie's mouth on his, and as soon as it's unbuckled, he reaches in to get his hand around Jordie's dick. There's no teasing today, both of them too keyed up to be worrying about that now, and while Jason is jerking him off, Jordie makes quick work of the other man's belt and zipper so that he can repay the favor.

Jason is so easy for him. Right away, he's groaning and pushing up into Jordie's hand as he unbuttons his shirt, desperate for more, and Jordie gives it to him. He flips them over so that Jason's on his back and he quickly yanks Jason's pants down his hips, shortly followed by his boxer briefs, and then he doesn't hesitate to take him into his mouth. If Jordie thought the sounds Jason made receiving a hand job were filthy, that was nothing compared to this. He wastes no time in mussing up Jordie's neatly styled hair by tangling his fingers in it and tugging a little while he lets out the most perfect moans and groans that Jordie has ever heard in his life. Jordie has to pin Jason's hips down with his forearms to keep him from moving so much so when Jason eventually gets the mind to stop him for bigger and better things, he has to use all his strength to get Jordie off of him.

Jordie looks more than a little put out to have to stop but Jason pays him no attention as he pulls his tie over his head and shrugs his shirt off his shoulders on his way over to his bag. He digs around in it a little before returning to Jordie on the bed. "You're not naked enough for this," Jason tells him before dropping a small container of lube and a condom onto the bedspread.

He just looks up at Jason hesitantly. Trading quick blowjobs is one thing but actually fucking is on a whole other level and Jordie isn't sure that they should risk their friendship, their future business, on this. Jason doesn't seem to worried about it though because he's kneeling on the bed to drag Jordie's tie over his head and then rushing to try and undo the buttons on Jordie's black dress shirt but, unsatisfied with his pace, he just rips it open, sending tiny black buttons flying everywhere. "What the fuck?" Jordie hisses out of necessity because that happens to be his favorite shirt but honestly he's so turned on by that that he forgets about the damn thing as soon as Jason surges forward to kiss him again.

"I'll buy you a new one," Jason promises against his lips. "Now pants off before I rip those too."

Jordie obliges because it's actually a ridiculously expensive suit and he's not going to let Jason ruin it no matter how hot that might be. As soon as they're discarded, Jason throws them onto the floor and grabs the lube container, dripping some out onto his fingers before he starts prepping himself. Jordie just watches him for a few minutes, completely in awe at the faces Jason's making and the fact that this is actually happening right in front of him. It's hard for him to believe that after so long entertaining this thought when he was alone in bed at night, Jason is really there now two feet away from him, working himself open so that Jordie can fuck him. Basically, it's surreal and a part of him thinks maybe this whole business trip has been some dream so to convince himself that it's really real, he reaches out and very gently brushes his finger down Jason's arm.

"Well, are you just gonna lay there and watch or are you gonna help me out?" Jason sasses, his breathing already a little labored from what he's doing to himself. That little comment twists in the pit of Jordie's stomach and he immediately jumps in to participate after lubing up his own fingers. Jason shifts on the bed so that Jordie can take over and now he's in the perfect position to blow him so he does for a little bit until he decides he's stretched enough. "Alright, alright," he says, reaching over Jordie to grab the condom on the other side of the bed.

He rips open the package with his teeth and tosses it aside as he rolls the condom down over Jordie's dick. As soon as it's in place, Jordie moves to roll over again and put Jason on his back, but Jason just presses a hand against his chest. "Nuh uh, I'm on top for this," he says as he drips some more lube onto Jordie's dick and gives it a few strokes. And Jordie is completely okay with that when Jason throws one leg over him to straddle his hips and leans down for a moment to kiss him before he reaches back to grab Jordie's dick and position it against him so that he can very slowly sink down onto it. Jordie groans and squeezes his eyes shut, digging his fingers into the meat of Jason's thighs as he tries to focus on taking a deep breath instead of listening to the noises Jason's making on top of him because if he doesn't, he's going to come immediately.

Once he's sure he can handle it, he opens his eyes to chance a look at Jason but the younger man has his eyes closed, head tipped back and bottom lip caught between his teeth as he slowly rocks his hips to get himself acclimated to Jordie's size. It takes every single shred of Jordie's willpower not to thrust upward into him, to fill him completely all at once, but he gets his reward for it when Jason starts to move above him at an immediately satisfying pace. He really gets into it then, reaching between them to get his hand on Jason's dick and he gives it a few strokes while Jason shudders and moans and tries to keep his steady rhythm. He rocks back hard to get Jordie even deeper and the choked off groan he receives in response forces all the breath from his lungs. He runs his hands over Jordie's solid chest, feeling his damp skin heating up and his heart pounding under his fingertips. The flush across Jordie's face is working its way down his neck and spreading down his pale skin under Jason's hands and Jason can't help smiling down at him. "You look good like this, ya know."

"Yeah?" Jordie says breathlessly and Jason just nods as he brushes his thumb across Jordie's collarbone, rocking back against him again. "Well, so do you.... _Daddy_."

"Ahh, fuck," Jason groans, because that's the first time Jordie's ever called him that and even though he's used to the nickname from everyone else, hearing it from Jordie's mouth, especially in the current situation, sound so fucking _dirty_ and he loves it.

"You like that, eh?" Jordie asks, grabbing Jason's hips and digging his fingers into the skin there as he holds onto him tightly to thrust up to meet Jason's movements and that earns another groan. "You like me calling you that?"

Jason can't find his voice to give him an answer so instead he just lets out a loud moan and leans down to kiss him hotly. He's pretty sure he's not going to last much longer thanks to Jordie deciding now is the moment to use his nickname and him unexpectedly finding it _beyond_  hot. He breaks it eventually to sit up so that he can move more easily but he keeps his hands flat against Jordie's chest to maintain his balance as he rocks up and down and when Jordie starts jerking him off again, he feels himself starting to lose it. His whole body tenses up and his movements get off rhythm, less coordinated as he speeds up to get himself there. "C'mon, come for me, _Daddy_ ," Jordie coaxes, squeezing his hand around Jason's dick a little tighter, and with one more stroke, Jason feels himself coming all over Jordie's chiseled stomach.

Jordie doesn't seem to mind the mess much and as soon as Jason's orgasm wanes, he flips them over so that he can be on top. Jason goes easily, now boneless and open and pliant after he's come, and Jordie immediately sets a fast pace for himself because he's close too. Jason's even more sensitive now and he drapes his legs over Jordie's hips, drawing him in closer, the little noises he makes sounding so good in Jordie's ears. Jordie leans over him, grabbing him by the back of his neck as he thrusts into him with even more vigor and Jason grips the back of his shoulders tightly, digging his short nails into the muscle there as Jordie bends his head down to kiss him one more time. Jason bears down, tightening his muscles around Jordie and that's all it takes for him to come, spilling himself inside Jason. He gives a few more lazy thrusts until his orgasm subsides then carefully pulls out, removing and disposing of the condom and wiping off his stomach before he collapses next to Jason.

They both just lie there for awhile, completely spent and satisfied and worn out, but Jordie should know that a quiet post coital glow is never going to stick around long when one of the participants is Jason. Jordie feels him shift next to him and when he looks over, Jason's lying on his side with his head propped up in one hand and a little smirk on his face. "So, can I assume you're finally gonna start using the nickname from now on?"

"Hell no," Jordie snorts. "Not in public. Definitely not now. Made it dirty."

"I _like_ it dirty."

"Obviously."

Jason catches him completely off guard when he slides over into his side, draping an arm over Jordie's stomach and nuzzling his face into the side of Jordie's neck. "So you almost killed a couple guys for threatening me earlier and now you've just brought me back to my hotel room and fucked me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me, Jordie Benn."

"Can't you ever enjoy a good moment without talking?" Jordie retorts in exasperation.

"That's not my nature and you know it."

Jordie shakes his head and brushes his fingers up and down the arm that Jason's got draped over his body. "Just shut up, Demers."

 

-

 

There's a ton of work to be done when they get back home, thanks to the deal with Martinez falling apart, so there isn't much time to be thinking about their personal shit. Just like always, they're pushed together for various jobs by their parents but there's never a moment for them to talk about where exactly they are which, to be honest, is kind of a relief for both of them. Neither of them wants to have to talk about it because it's just awkward and it might ruin it. Granted, that doesn't make things easier because they're still both constantly wondering where the other one stands. Was it just a business trip thing? Or if it wasn't, is it just something they're going to do casually? Spezza and Roussel go with them on their errands sometimes and that makes things easier because then the conversation isn't forced, but once they go out on their own again, it goes right back to more of the same. Jason is unusually serious for awhile, but he eventually goes back to his same old laid back self, cracking jokes and constantly smirking at everyone. Jordie isn't sure what to make of that but he lets it go because the family is more important.

That's until he's hanging out with the boys watching the Cowboys game at Spezza's house on a rare night off and Roussel's phone rings during the third quarter. "Hey, Daddy. What's up, man?" he greets and Jordie's ears perk up a little now that he knows it's Jason. He'd wondered why he wasn't there at Spezza's with everyone else. Roussel talks to him for a moment before agreeing to something and hanging up and, when he does, he rises from the chair in the corner, looking around at the others. "Gotta go pick him up. Anyone want to come with?"

Val volunteers to go with him and the two men leave the house while Jordie sinks down further into his spot on the couch, mentally preparing to see Jason again in a setting that doesn't involve work. However, all the preparation in the world wouldn't have helped him for what happens when they return with Jason in tow. He looks completely _wrecked_ \-- hair a ruffled mess, lips red and swollen, with a series of little purple bruises trailing down his neck into the collar of his wrinkled shirt. It was less than two weeks ago that Jordie had made him look an awful lot like that.

"Hey, fellas," Jason greets casually as he slides into an empty spot on the other couch next to Goose. "How's it goin'? What's the score?"

Jordie feels like an idiot. He swallows hard and looks away from him, back to the tv screen, wondering how he could have let himself actually start _liking_ Jason. He's known all this time how Jason is, has seen him in action as well as heard countless stories from the boys, but he'd thought that after their little trip, things might have changed. It was stupid to think that. _He_ was stupid.

Jamie catches his eye from where he's sitting on the floor with Tyler and the sympathetic look he shoots his older brother makes Jordie's stomach roll. Of course he'd told Jamie what happened. Jamie is the one person in the world who would understand, having had a similar experience with Tyler, and he'd told Jordie that he just needed to talk to Jason, but they just hadn't had the time. And now Jason's gone out and found someone else, gone right back to the way he's always been. Suddenly, Jordie feels like he can't be in the room. He can't be there with Jason just over there, looking like he does, and with Jamie across the room, giving him looks of pity. He gets up from his comfy spot on the couch, muttering something about getting another beer, and then he escapes to the kitchen. He grabs another beer from the fridge and pops it open, throwing it back and chugging about half the can before he stops to take a breath. The footsteps coming up behind him are familiar and he knows who's standing there in the doorway of the kitchen before he even speaks.

"Jord-"

"I'm fine, Jamie."

"You don't _seem_ fine."

Jordie sighs heavily and turns to face his brother, leaning back against the counter with a shrug. "It's not like-....I mean, we're not anything. He can do what he wants."

"It's just me, Jord. You don't have to lie to me."

"What do you want me to say? That seeing him like that because of someone else makes me feel sick? That I actually thought something might come out of what happened in San Antonio and now I feel like a fucking idiot?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what you should say. Only I'm not the one you should be saying it to."

"If you think I'm talking to him about us now, you're fucking insane."

"Jord, _come on_! You know how Daddy is. Don't you think there's a good chance he thinks since you guys never talked about it that you probably just wanted to drop it? He's never taken things as seriously as you have so he probably thinks if _you_ didn't bring it up, then why should _he_?"

That actually makes some sense but Jordie's not about to tell his little brother that he's right so instead, he just shrugs. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now."

"Are you kidding me?!" Jamie groans in exasperation. "That's fucking stupid. You _like_ him! Why don't you just talk to him and see what happens?"

"Keep your fucking voice down," Jordie hisses, praying no one in the living room heard his brother's little outburst. "I'm not talking about it because it's not worth talking about. I'll get over it."

"But Jord-"

"Drop it, Jamie."

The finality of his tone is enough for Jamie to know that his brother is serious; he _is not_ going to talk about this anymore. He sighs heavily and nods his head before turning back to go into the living room and Jordie finishes off his beer then digs his keys out of his pocket and yells out a goodbye to his friends on his way out the back door, sober driving be damned.

 

-

 

Things don't get better over the next few weeks. In fact, they get worse. Jason starts going out more and more, hooking up with a different person every night, and Jordie is forced to hear about it secondhand from the other guys. It's almost like Jason had used that first night to test the waters with Jordie and now he's confident in going back to his old ways. Jordie tries his hardest not to show that it affects him and he's successful for the most part, except when it comes to his baby brother. Jamie shoots a lot of looks Jordie's way, from sympathy to annoyance, but Jordie ignores them all because he's trying to pretend that he's fine.

Instead, he throws himself into his work and instead of pairing up with Jason all the time, he starts volunteering other guys to go with him on runs. "I'll take Val with me," he finds himself telling his father nearly every day. Or, "Spezz is gonna ride along." Anyone but Jason is just fine with him. But then one day his father just bursts his bubble by telling him that this is something that he and Jason need to do together. Jordie tries to keep a straight face but is unsuccessful.

"There a problem with that, son?"

"No, sir. No problem here."

"Good. Get it done."

Jordie nods, standing from the chair across from his father's desk and begrudgingly leaves the office to go in search of Jason for their errands. Jason however must have received the same orders from his own father because he's leaning against the porch railing, waiting, when Jordie steps out the front door. "Let's go," is all he says as he walks past him toward his SUV and Jason follows right behind him without a word. It's painfully quiet once they get inside the vehicle and get on the road. Jason never shuts up so it's pretty unsettling that he's sitting silently in the passenger seat, looking out his side window and not even trying to instigate a conversation. Jordie wonders for a moment if Jason knows how he feels and that's why he's not pestering him like usual, but then he decides that can't be it because Jason isn't the least bit perceptive to other people's feelings. _He's selfish_ , Jordie thinks, and then tightens his grip on the steering wheel because he's just making himself angry thinking about it.

They got to Jordie's house because that's where his laptop is and he takes a seat at the kitchen table with it while Jason just sits down across from him and watches him work. Jordie isn't sure why his father insisted on them doing this together. Jason never has anything to do with the hacking shit; he knows literally nothing about computers and it would take Jordie longer to teach him than to just do it himself. It dawns on him then that their fathers have probably noticed how tense and _off_ things have been between them lately and arranged this for exactly that reason. Neither of them talk at all while Jordie is working and pretty soon he gets so into what he's doing that he doesn't even feel Jason watching him anymore. It doesn't take as long as he's expected so he has about an hour and a half break until he has to be back online to do the same thing again to a different system so he gets up from the table and goes into the kitchen to get a couple of beers. Jason is watching him carefully when he comes back to the table, sliding one can across to him before opening his own.

"What's up with you lately?"

At this point, Jordie kind of expected that they'd go the rest of the day without interacting with each other at all, but now Jason's decided to speak and the first thing he has to say is that. Jordie takes a few gulps from the cold can in his fist and shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the computer screen in front of him even though there's nothing on it but the plain green background. At least it kind of looks like he's occupied and not just avoiding Jason's piercing blue eyes. "Nothing, man. Just been busy."

"You've been avoiding me for almost two months now. Ever since-....." Jason pauses and inhales sharply before shaking his head. "Look, if I'd known it was gonna make you uncomfortable after, I wouldn't-"

"Jesus Christ, it's not that," Jordie snaps, cutting him off because Jason's trying to say that this weirdness between them is because they fucked and now Jordie's _uncomfortable_ , and that really fucking pisses him off.

"Then what is it then? Because I've got no idea what's going on with you."

"You're so clueless," Jordie grumbles as he gets up from the table to pace next to it and burn at least a little bit of the energy surging through him now. " _How_ can you be so fucking clueless?"

"Look, I don't know! I'm sorry, but I don't fucking know. And if you're not going to tell me what the fuck your problem is then how the hell am I going to fix it?"

"You!" Jordie yells, fully angry now. " _You_ are my fucking problem! God, you're reckless and you're so fucking selfish and you don't give a shit about anything or anyone!"

"Hey, fuck you, alright?" Jason protests, jumping up from his chair so fast that it falls backward onto the hard wood floor with a loud thunk. "That's not true!"

"Really? 'Cause that's all I've ever fucking seen," Jordie spits out venomously and he crosses his arms over his chest because he really wants to punch something (or someone) but he's trying hard not to.

A beat of silence passes before Jason speaks again and when he does, his voice is much softer, almost begging. "Jordie, please. Tell me what's going on. I _am_ clueless. I'm sorry, but I am. So just fill me in here."

Jordie looks over at him, sees the pleading look in Jason's eyes, and he sighs as he sinks back down into his chair, hanging his head in defeat. "San Antonio.... _me_....It didn't mean shit to you and it fucking stings."

Jason just stares at him for a moment, mouth agape, before he shakes his head in disbelief. "What gave you that idea?"

" _You_ did. I thought-....I don't know, I thought maybe when we got home....but then shit was so busy and we didn't get to talk about it and then you just went and started fucking other people again! How the fuck did you think that'd make me feel, Jason?"

"I-....I thought you weren't talking about it on purpose," Jason confesses quietly and Jordie's head snaps up to look at him.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I know what I am, Jordie," he says with a shrug, attempting nonchalance but the smile he puts on is less than convincing. "I'm a good time. I'm not-....I'm not someone that someone like _you_ would be proud of."

Suddenly, Jordie feels like complete shit. He hadn't been expecting that at all. Jason's always been cocky and confident and Jordie had no idea that he felt like he wasn't good enough for him. He'd thought that Jordie wanted to forget about San Antonio because he was ashamed of him. Now the feeling in the pit of his stomach is less like the hurt of rejection and more like guilt and regret.

"I wanted us to keep it going when we got back," Jason continues. "But you never said anything and then you started avoiding me so I just figured-....I only started going out again to try and get you out of my fucking head. It didn't work."

"Fuck," Jordie mutters and then he gets up from his chair to walk around the table where Jason is standing. "No," he says, shaking his head vehemently as he grabs Jason by his shoulders. "No, this is all my fault. Fuck, Jason, you're not-.....I didn't-.... ** _no_**."

He drags Jason in to crash his lips against his and it takes a moment but Jason does start to kiss him back. "I'm sorry," Jordie mutters against his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. You _shouldn't_  feel that way." Jason pulls away then, chuckling a little like that's ridiculous but Jordie pulls him right back in, grabbing his face in both hands and forcing Jason to look at him. "Hey, I'm serious. I didn't _not_ say anything because I was ashamed of you. I didn't say anything because I'm a fucking idiot. Jamie told me I should talk to you about it, and-....fuck, he was right. I'm gonna have to tell my little brother his guy advice was sound."

Jason cracks a smile at that, a real genuine one, and Jordie's heart swells so much that he can't help kissing him again. When they break apart the second time, Jason smirks up at him and says, "Damn, you just can't keep your lips off me, can you?"

And Jordie knows they're okay.

 

-

 

Jordie tells his brother right away because he's so excited he feels like he's going to burst if he doesn't share the news with someone. Jamie and Tyler are psyched for him and Jordie is so happy that he even lets Jamie gloat a little about how he was right because he's not even listening to him anyway with Jason's shoulders under his arm, leaning into his side as they sit on the love seat together in Jamie and Tyler's living room.

It's another six months before Roussel finds out and an hour more before the rest of the boys all know. They're pissed they didn't get the information right away, but they're happy for them regardless. There's some occasional good natured ribbing, but for the most part, the guys are just glad that they worked shit out and realized how good they are for each other. Their fathers still don't know and they definitely don't plan on telling them any time soon, but their friends know and they support them, and Jordie and Jason are happy together.

And that's all that matters.

 


End file.
